ilvgstafffandomcom-20200215-history
Blooper
Blooper is a supporting character on The Toad Show and a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. He is a member of the Killer Koopas and is in an alliance with Dry Bones, Boo, and Steve. Biography Blooper was born in Tokyo, Japan at a resturaunt named Bloopers-Ahoy. Their main dish, unfortunately for Blooper, was Sushi. Before he got cooked up, Blooper inked the chef's face and escaped. Sadly, his family wasn't so fortunate and they were all eaten. Blooper searched for a new place to live. A little bully found him and brought him home. The brat flushed poor Blooper down the toilet and he was transported to the Mushroom Kingdom. There he met Toad, Boo, Dry Bones, and Toadette and was happy. Personality Being an animal, Blooper can only speak in Blooperese, the Blooper language. This language consists of words such as "Bloop","Bleep","Bloo", and "Blee". Some characters are able to understand this language while others can't. Blooper has a bit of a potty mouth. The other characters who understand scold him for using profanity. Blooper is rebellious and rarely follows instructions or orders. He is a huge fan of desserts, his favorite being banana fudge sundaes, and seems to often get exploded by Bob-ombs. Blooper is kind of unlucky but is nowhere near as unlucky as DK and Daisy. Relationships Blooper has a good group of friends. Toad, Toadette, Boo, and Dry Bones, along with him, form the Toad Gang. They love Blooper like another brother. Dry Bones acts as his mentor, trieing to guide him down the right path. Steve is also one of Blooper's closest friends. They form an alliance together, further evidencing their friendship. A friendship between Him, DK, Iggy, and Luigi is also evident, for they are often seen together on Toadal Drama Island. A friendship between DK and Blooper makes sense since the two are very unlucky. DK even says this in TDI when in The Sucky Outdoors he replys to Peach's orders by saying "Why would you sent us to do it when you know we die way to much?". Kamek is Blooper's only real enemy seen. Kamek is disliked for ruining fun for Blooper and his comrades. Trivia *Toad, Dry Bones, Boo, Yoshi, Luigi, and Lemmy have all been shown to understand him. Toadette can also slightly understand him, but can missunderstand him occasionaly. *Blooper is jewish, which is the reason why he refused to appear in the Christmas Special. *Blooper wasn't ment to become a main character. Infact he wasn't ever supposed to appear. ILVGwebmaster put him in after playing Mario Party 8 and loving the way Blooper talked in it. *His original personality was solely based on his unluckyness, but it was changed after ILVGwebmaster decided he had to many unlucky characters. *Blooper enjoys the Twilight series. He is Team Jacob. Blooper-Batting-MSS-1-.png|HOW DOES HE BAT? Moving-Blooper-1-.gif|Blooper Moving Blooper 463 580 90-1-.jpg|Blooper from Mario Kart DS MP8 Blooper-1-.jpg|Blooper from Mario Party 8 Blooper MK7-1-.png|Blooper as he appears in Mario Kart 7. Gallery Category:The Toad Show Actors